Fluid storage tank trailers are used to provide storage for industrial fluids at temporary locations such as, for example, drilling sites for oil and gas wells. An empty fluid storage tank trailer is towed to a temporary location, such as a drilling site, by a tow vehicle such as a semi-tractor. At a drilling site, the fluid storage tank trailer is unhooked from the tow vehicle to rest in a fixed position on the ground or another suitable support surface, such as a layer of rock aggregate.
When resting in a fixed position on the ground, a fluid storage tank trailer is filled with fluid to be stored and dispensed. Examples of industrial fluids stored in fluid storage tank trailers include drilling mud, fracturing liquids, fluids from environmental cleanup, water, brine, and any other suitable fluid material. As used herein, the term “fluid” is intended to generally include any material which can flow into and out of a fluid storage tank trailer if maintained in a desired condition, and thus “fluid” is intended to include any flowing mixture, suspension, slurry, or combination of materials in different phases. One specific example of a use for a fluid storage tank trailer is storage of drilling mud at a drilling site for an oil and gas well.
Depending on project size, the number of fluid storage tank trailers in use at a drilling site can vary from about two to fifty or more. When numerous fluid storage tank trailers are present at a site, it can be convenient to position them adjacent each other, side by side, in rows. In each row, heading the side by side fluid storage tank trailers in one direction can simplify connecting fluid supply hoses to manifolds on the fluid storage tank trailers.
It will be understood by those skilled in the art that fluid storage tank trailers can be used in a variety of circumstances and locations, and for purposes different from those specifically described herein. For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improved fluid storage tank trailers.